five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Week at RedKat's
A Week at RedKat's is a game devolped by Slugslingee, it is based on the YouTube Gaming channel, RedKats Gaming. It was inspired by Five Nights with Bud and A Week at Morgz's! Story RedKats Gaming is a YouTuber that spends his days playing Minecraft and making content that people like, and there's a lot of people who hate him. (Mostly because he copies Stampylonghead). You play as one of those haters named Mike Sanders and you and your friends decide to have you break into RedKat's House and hack his channel to make sure he'll never make more phony Stampylonghead videos, but RedKat and his friends are after you. Luckily, one of your friends, Edward, has watched many spy movies and will help you through your goal and delete all of Redkat's videos. Gameplay You start in the living room of RedKat's house, there are surviallance camaras around the house that is to check areas, like other FNAF games, the player has to survive from 12:AM until 06:AM but RedKat and his friends are after you making your goal difficult, luckily, you are equipped with defense systems. Hiding There are 3 hiding spots that include the following: * Under the desk. * A walk in closet. * Behind the Sofa. TV There is a big TV in front of you, it is useless and acts as a prop until Night 3 where it plays a important role of fending off Bigbst4tz2, it works against Bigb when turned off which can be done by pressing the SPACE key. Nerf Gun There is a Nerf Gun at the window behind you, next to the window is a table with 10 Nerf Bullets, pressing LMB is required to fire the Nerf Gun and RMB is to reload, but there are limited bullets so you have to use it wisely, it is used to keep SB737 at bay. Camaras Can be used to keep a eye on the enemies, since RedKat's house has two floors, you can change views by pressing the Arrow keys. First Floor Second Floor Video Deletion Minigame At the end of each night, you are now in RedKat's room, before you is RedKat's computer which had YouTube on, the goal of this minigame is to delete 10 of RedKat's videos. The main enemy is Birdy, he appears behind RedKat's bed, if he gets too close, he'll jumpscare you, waking RedKat up, to fend him off, the player has to feed him seeds that will keep him quiet, but be warned, seeds are limited so you had to use the seeds when Birdy is almost close to attack. Enemies Nights Night 1 Phone Call Edward: Mike, are you in the house? Mike: Yes, I was able to break in through the window. Edward: Good, now let's go to Phase 2 of our plan. *laughs evilly* Mike: OK, calm down, we're here to destroy Redkat's channel, not take over the world. Edward: Yeah, you're right. Mike: So, would it be easy to delete his channel. Edward: Yes, but we have to prepare ourselves because if Redkat catches us, we will be dead meat. I'm not referring to James, he makes good kill counts on Dead Meat. Mike: OK, let's get back to the point. Edward: *groans* Okay! You see, Redkat was arrested countless times for beating people up who break into his house, but for some reason, he is always PROVEN inncoent. So, if he sees you in here, he will beat you up, but if he finds out about what you are here for, things will be deadly. Mike: Jesus... I'm already getting second thoughts about this. Edward: Don't worry, Redkat will be editing his videos from 12:AM to 6:AM. When 6:AM comes, he will go to sleep because he has been editing for hours. At times, he will patrol the house and enter the living room which you are currently in. Mike: That's bad, what should I do if he gets in? Edward: Simple, just hide somewhere, now, what things you can see to hide in? Mike: I can hide under the desk, I see a walk in closet and I can behind the sofa. Edward: Now that's the sprit! Anyways if Redkat enters the living room, just do whatever of those three options you came up with. Once Redkat goes to sleep, sneak into his room and start deleting his videos. But Redkat has this meddling bird friend named simply Birdy, he will do anything to wake Redkat up. If he tries to wake Redkat up, give him bird seeds to keep him quiet. Mike: Anything else? Edward: I belive that is everything. Just do what I say and you'll be fine. Remember to delete those videos once Redkat goes to sleep. Mike: I will, bye! Edward: No problem, I'll talk to you tommorow, Edward out! *hangs up* -COMING SOON- Category:Games Category:W.I.P Category:Joke Pages